Vivien Tomphson
Vivien "Viv" Tomphson (born April 25) is a curious, clever, inventive, creative, sometimes annoying, energetic, 12-year-old girl spending the summer vacation with her Parents in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where she frequently encounters the supernatural. She becomes fast friends with Dipper and Mabel Pines, and they have many adventures. She actually lives in Canada, which is a secret she keeps from the Pines twins for a long time. She eventually confesses though, and their friendship remains OK. Viv is the owner of the fourth journal. Personality Viv is usually very random, though when the time comes she can be serious. She loves adventuring, though preferably not alone. Viv has a wide range of friends in many different places. Viv also has ADHD (attention deficit hyperactive disorder), which means she can't stay still for long periods of time. Viv is a very loyal friend and will do almost anything to save or help her friends. When she is nervous, Viv starts sweating a lot and starts scratching the back of her neck. She is sometimes very aware of detail, a trait that has saved her a number of times. Viv can be extremely annoying, nagging her friends extensively and singing Nyan Cat for three hours nonstop, which forced her parents to kick her out for a little bit (meaning, like, a day). Viv continuously gloats that she is older then at least a quarter of her friends. Appearance Vivien is a twelve year old girl. She has round cheeks, long blonde hair that reaches her hips and her eyes are a very pretty light blue. Vivien is mostly seen with an orange hoodie, blue jeans and red converse, but underneath her hoodie she has a light blue shirt with an Ice cube or a bag of ice, that says "ice cold". Because of this, Bill calls her "Ice Bag".Vivien owns the fourth journal, which she found when she fell in a hole. Along with the journal, Viv found a blue stone, which according to the journal, gives her great power. Though she ended up eating the stone to keep it away from Bill. She can sometimes be seen wearing a baseball cap with a bag of ice on it, stealing Dipper 's hat, or borrowing one of Mabel's sweaters. Her pyjamas are an orange shirtdress and blue leggings. Her bathing suit is an orange and blue striped one-piece with one orange strap and one blue strap. Relationships Reygan Vivien has a good relationship with her mom. When they are at home during the weekend, they usually end up doing something fun, but they sometimes have arguments. Reygan has helped Vivien with lots of things, from biting her nails to defeating a vampire, and Viv has claimed her to be the "best mom in the universe", which Reygan enjoyed. Davis Davis spends slightly less time with his daughter then his wife. He and Viv have less arguments then with Reygan. When together, they can usually be found drawing, telling stories, and watching random YouTube and Devour videos. Grace Lope Vivien and Grace have been friends for a very long time. They first met when they went to the same ballet class (this is one of the two reasons Viv approves of ballet) and since have gone through many obsessions. They once took a stuffed reindeer and pretended it was real. They have also done things like buried toy movie characters and made an entire village for collectables that were "not toys". They have a very strong relationship and don't have many conflicts. Lucy Polete Lucy in Viv's opinion is an amazing hardcore mythical-creature-nature-fantasy gal who is not afraid of her siblings. The two have had many adventures, and, like with Grace, do lots and lots of things together. Some of these things are running away from the other team in capture the flag, drawing, playing games and basically having fun. They met in first grade, and have been friends ever since. Leo Delomez Viv and Leo have an awkward relationship. They are both extremely excitable and are basically like the opposite gender version of each other. Leo was Viv's crush for a very short amount of time, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable around her, but it ended and they are A-OK. Tailer Arped Viv is slightly in awe of Tai (pronounced Tay). When they are together they cause mayhem, usually accidentally. Her name was accidentally changed from Taylor to Tailer at birth because her dad spelled it wrong, and now everyone calls her Taitai or just Tai. Aris Totle Aris is very derpy. She is the definition of derp (in her opinion). Aris and Viv met in preschool and have been making amazing art together ever since. If you want to know, Aris was created by Arty-Fact on deviantart. Tom Samalaf He has known Viv since third grade, when he came to her school. Tom and Viv do Hama beads together. He also likes 3D printing and LEGOs. Tom is a good skater, as he takes skating lessons and plays hockey. Dipper Pines Viv and Dipper have lots of adventures together. They had done things like ask a fire a question and defeat a demon. He is one of the Pines twins, and Viv keeps the fact that she lives in Canada a secret from them for a long time. Dipper also has a crush on Viv, but he is too embarrassed to tell her. They have a lot in common as well, both owning a journal, loving adventuring and sweating a lot. Mabel Pines Mabel and Viv have many similarities, like being silly and über positive. They are super awesome when together and are like, really, really good friends. People say they could be sisters. Viv and Mabel both have lots of trust, something that makes them slightly easy to manipulate. All in all, they rock. Trivia -A/N: Vivien is an OC. This (sadly) means that some of this information can be contradicted. - Vivien used to bite the skin around her nails, which ended up making them look gross and wrinkly when in water. - In the final scene of the intro a wheel can be seen. Vivien is symbolized by the bag of ice (In her creator's opinion). - She is allergic to radioactive snowflakes. - Vivien is extremely annoying, once singing "Nyan Cat" for three hours nonstop. - Viv's email account has been hacked. - She was once so bored that she tied her shoelaces onto her knee, and spent an hour trying to untie her quadruple knot until she was told she could just take her shoe off. - Viv has arachnophobia. - She has a gecko named Jacket, and a Catdog called Puppet. - Vivien was originally a tourist in Gravity Falls until her parents decided to spend the summer there. - Vivien's middle name is Davise, which is her Dad's name with an "E" on the end. - All of Vivien's cousins are boys. - She is an only child, but wishes she had siblings. - Viv's favorite colour is orange, and her favourite animal is an Enfield. - She plays the recorder and takes voice lessons, and she has quit doing piano and violin. - She claims in another life she was a collector's item. - Viv's favorite TV show is called "The Science Show", which is a reference to the YouTube videos ASDF. - Viv enjoys it when she has a position of authority but not the responsibility that comes with it. - She has a wide vocabulary, using words like inconspicuous and reprimanded. -She may go to great illogical lengths to find something out, like when she stole a Time Machine just to go back and see which day of the week she was born on. - Viv says that if she could have anything, it would be her best friend back. Her best friend is revealed to be a stuffed Littlest Pet Shop cat. Category:Gravity Falls OcsCategory:FemalesCategory:CharactersCategory:Gravity Falls OcsCategory:FemalesCategory:Characters